It is known to provide flow divider and priority valves in connection with priority circuit and auxiliary circuit control valves so that desired pump flow to the priority circuit is assured with the balance of the pump flow being available for operation of fluid motors in the auxiliary circuit. In the case of a hydraulic system for a fork lift truck, the priority circuit may include the power steering control valve and the auxiliary circuit may include the lift and tilt control valves. For examples of known flow divider and priority valves reference may be had to the following patents: Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,167, Stacey U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,892, Cleminshaw et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,265, and Stacey U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,671.